Why am I your Servant?
by Sugar-Pain-RUKI
Summary: A oneshot story on how Kyo found the love of his life! Kyo x Yuya


Why am I your servant?

Kyo, Yuya and the gang were walking in a cave in Aokigahara. It has been a year since they been there and they all met to take a walk down memory lane. Sasuke said that he had recently found a cave that led to the place were they first fought Nobunaga. So, Sasuke was in the lead, escorting them through the cave, but caves are usually dark so luckily Saizo was there to light torches.

"So, Sasuke, how did you find this cave? "asked Yukimura

"Well, Kotaro and I were playing a game of tag when I jumped out of a tree and spotted it. So, Kotaro and I decided to explore." replied Sasuke

"Interesting..." Yukimura said as he continued to look at every inch of the cave.

"Interesting? How is it interesting? It's really scary in here! Not to mention all of these bats!" said Yuya, who was walking beside Kyo. She saw red eyes coming towards her, but she thought it was Kyo but it turned out to be a bat. The bat flew right passed her head, making her scream. She hurried and grabbed Kyo's arm. For once, that actually made him blush. Yuya, realizing what she just did, let go of Kyo's arm. "Sorry..." she said, blushing very badly. They continued to walk for about ten minutes. Suddenly, Sasuke and Saizo became still. Everyone pondered for a moment.

"Saizo. You feel that?" asked Sasuke

"Yes..." answered Saizo

"An earthquake...is approaching." said Sasuke

Everyone became concerned. They all felt the earth began to move under heir feet. They all screamed (besides Kyo) and ran toward the exit. Kyo noticed that the cave walls were about to collapse. Rocks were coming down above him and Yuya. He grabbed a hold of Yuya and pushed her out of the way. The rocks continued to fall and eventually separated the two groups. Yuya on one side and Sasuke, Saizo, Yukimura, Benitora, and Migeira on the other, but where was Kyo?! Yuya frantically looked everywhere for him.

"Kyo? Kyo, where are you?! Kyo!! Yelled Yuya. She heard faint breathing noises. It was Kyo!! Some rocks had fallen on Kyo's leg from when he tried to save Yuya.

"Hey dogface! I could use some help." said Kyo, trying to pull his leg from the rocks that were crushing it. With all her might, she removed the rocks and Kyo's bloody, but still attached. Leg was free. "Thanks..."he said as he tried to stand.

"Kyo, you need to stay of that leg." said the concerned Yuya.

"I'm fine..." said Kyo has he tried to walk but fell down...

"Here, let me help you." said Yuya as she put Kyo's arm over her shoulder and helped him to the cave wall to sit down and bandaged his leg. It was dark again in the cave but not that dark. The torch Yuya had was lit but not much flame was left. She was staring to think of all the adventures she had while with Kyo. The Shogun's tournament, traveling through Aokigahara, and fighting Nobunaga. She had a great time. Yet, one question was still unanswered.

"Kyo..." murmured Yuya. Kyo said nothing, but she knew he was listening.

"You made me your servant because I was seeking revenge, but I do not think that is the real reason anymore. So why did I become your servant?" asked Yuya as she looked at Kyo with begging eyes.

"Because...um...well...you see" Kyo sighed, "I wanted you to stay by my side."

"Why?"

"Well, who wouldn't? You have an annoying smile and laugh. You also have a nice body."

"My what!?!?"

"For some time now I have been wondering why I admired these simple things about you. Now I know."

"Which is?"

The flame was almost gone. Kyo got up to her face and said, "I love you..."

Shades of red were covering Yuya's face as she said, 'I love you, too...Kyo"

Kyo and Yuya leaned in closer. Kyo put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, making their lips collide. The flame went out. Yuya put hr arms around his neck. She wanted him to deepen the kiss. She moaned as she felt his tongue slid into her mouth. Kyo's grip on her waist increased as he put both arms around it.

When Yuya opened her eyes she saw light. They were out of the cave. "All I remember was that Kyo and I were kissing. So how did I get out here?" Yuya thought. She soon noticed Benitora, Yukimura, Migeira, Sasuke, and Saizo staring at her and Kyo, who had his head on her lap.

"I cannot believe it..." said Migeira

"What?" asked Yuya

"Oh man!! I can't believe it either! Miss Yuya was supposed to be my girl!" yelled Benitora, almost crying.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on!?" yelled Yuya

"Hee Hee! You and Kyo were kissing!" said Yukimura as he pointed to Kyo and Yuya.

"You Saw us??!!" yelled Kyo

"00!!!!!" –everyone.

"What?" asked Kyo

"When did you wake up?" asked Sasuke

"I've been up."

"Then why were you laying your head on Miss Yuya's lap!!??" yelled Benitora.

'You're louder than Dogface." Said Kyo cleaning his ear with his pinky.

'BUT WHY!!??"

"Because I love her so much!" said Kyo with a smile as he hugged Yuya.

"Kyo! Not in Public..." said the blushing Yuya

"Can I go kill myself now?" asked Benitora

"No." replied Kyo

"Why

"Cause your servant number two and servants always obey there master."

Fin


End file.
